babyeinsteinfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Van Gogh
Baby Van Gogh Baby Van Gogh is the 5th video release in the Baby Einstein Series released in 2000 Hosted by Vincent Van Goat it introduces the 3 primary colors & 3 secondary colors yellow green orange purple red & blue through toys nature puppets poetry & the art of Vincent Van Gogh It was re released in 2004 with some sketches changed Sketches World of Color *Warning Screen *2 animatronic cacti wearing sombreros dance Cactus Cha Cha Bill Weisbach *Opening titles Gymnopedie Erik Satie *We join Vincent in a creative messy slump over his palette Overture: Vincent's World *World of Color (Carmen Overture, Georges Bizet (beautiful, colorful scenes in nature)) Yellow *Yellow *A yellow duck puppet is happily running around in a patch of sunflowers while a yellow poem is being recited When yellow sneaks into my day I race outside to jump & play I twirl around for dizzy fun & spin under the yellow sun *Music video Yellow William Tell Overture Giacchino Rossini during each music video Vincent paints a piece of Van Gogh art while visions of the color dance through his head *A girl licks a lemon & says yellow Green *Two insect finger puppets dance around on the screen. * A car shape sorter appears, with shapes being placed into it. It then drives away. * A green turtle puppet bounces a green balloon on his snout then runs away when he sees Vincent Suddenly 5 balloons burst 1 at a time Each 1 spells out a letter in the word green when it bursts. * The turtle is chillin' on the river while a green poem is being recited. Green slithers in to make me cool Im floating in a still wet pool With butterflies that dart & pass Surrounded by the glistening grass. *Music video: Green (Pictures at an Exhibition: Promenade, Mussorgsky) *A boy, stacking green blocks, shouts "green!". Orange *An insect finger puppet buzzes up onto the screen. *The crank on a jack-in-the-box is turned, causing a jester to pop out. *An orange rabbit puppet bangs repeatedly on a top hat with a wand, and another rabbit pops out. Both rabbits walk away, causing the word orange ''to appear. *An orange poem is recited while a happy orange rabbit jumps through leaves. ''I'm orange and happy, brilliant, bright, My spirit soaring like a kite, I cartwheel through leaves of fall, The're crunchy, orange, big and small. *Music video: Orange (Blue Danube Waltz, Strauss) * Three kids shout, "Orange! Orange! Orange!" Purple *An insect finger puppet appears on the screen * Toy cars race down a ramp * Vincent falls in love with a pink goat he says ooh la la They both walk away Red hearts appear on the screen each 1 popping and spelling out purple. *The pink goat bowls in the street while a purple poem is recited. Purple feels wacky wild crazy tricky mellow mild It makes me want to paint my face & kick a ball & run a race. *Music video Purple Bolero Maurice Ravel By the time Vincents painting is half finished a duck comes in & quacks twice The rest of the painting appears *A girl says purple Red *Two insect puppets appear on the screen. *A toy train appears going along the tracks. *A red moose puppet wearing a cape is being blown by the wind. The word red ''is blown into the scene. *The moose jumps around his bedroom while a red poem is recited. ''When I wake up feeling red '' ''I swoop down from my little bed Put on a cape rush out the door & leap across the scarlet floor. *Music Video: Red (Gaite Parisienne, Vivo, Offenbach) Vincent is half finished with his painting, turns out the light, & goes home. Later, the duck turns the light back on, and the painting is finished. *A girl looks at a cone puppet that says "red". Blue End Credits *An insect finger puppet appears *Euro Train set *A blue mouse puppet & the word blue ''appear *The mouse unwillingly drinks from a bowl of blue paint while a blue poem is recited ''If my feelings turn to blue I toss some happy in my stew & slurp it up without a spoon & gaze out at the milky moon. *Music video Blue Waltz No 15 Lullaby Johannes Brahms Vincent paints Starry Night *End montage Pictures at an Exhibition Great Gate of Kiev Mussorgsky *Closing credits 1812 Overture Tschaikovsky Grand Finale *Pictures at an Exhibition Pictures at an Exhibition: Promenade, Mussorgsky List of Van Gogh Paintings *Starry Night Blue Museum of Modern Art *14 Sunflowers in a Vase Orange National Gallery *Lane in the Public Gardens at Aries Green State Museum Kroller Muller *Wheat Fields with Reaper at Sunrise Yellow Orchards in Blossom with View of Aries Purple Fishing Boats on the Beach of Saintes-Maries Red National Museum Vincent Van Gogh Trivia/Goofs *This is the first episode to feature art. *All of the poems are later seen in the Baby Van Gogh Book Starring Baby Einstein Kids: * Aspen Clark * Brad Boller * Brandon Calbart * Gabriel Mazon * Macrae Long * Madeline Pluto * Maddison Long * Mia Mattais * Sierra Clark Puppets: * Vincent van Goat * Duck * Neptune the Turtle * Bach the Orange Rabbit * Vivian Van Goat * Moose * Mouse the Blue Mouse Category:Episodes